Thank you Liam
by Little'Davies'Workin's
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Finn and Rae broke up. Who is the one thats gonna help mend their friendship? Maybe possibly help them to start again? (Posted on tumblr)
1. part 1

**Thank you Liam. Part one.**

"And you think that Finn deserves someone better?" Liam asked, eyes narrowed slightly but a look of understanding on his face.

Rae and Liam were sitting in Liam's bedroom, talking about Rae and Finn's failed relationship. After finding Rae hiding from Finn and the rest of the gang, Liam offered her a shoulder to cry on, knowing that she needed a friend to talk to.

It had been two weeks since their break-up and Rae was still avoiding everybody. She felt guilty for it, but she didn't want to face the gang, thinking that they'd be disappointed by her actions, and she didn't want to see Finn with his sad puppy eyes.

She hated that she let the voices in her head take over. She hated the way they kept screaming at her that she wasn't good enough, that everyone was happier without her. No matter how hard she tried to drown out the voices, they got louder, stronger. So with a ache in her heart and a victory in her head, she accepted what the voices said.

She spends most of her time with either Danny or Liam, or both. Well, she does whenever she isn't locked in her room, crying into her Care Bear quilt. It's not bad though, hanging out with them. They all understand each other and they act like family so, she can't really complain.

Well, she can. She doesn't feel complete. Without the gang she feel like she's a shadow of herself. It's not that she relies on them too much, but it's that they have a piece of her. A piece that feels important. Important enough for her to feel the loss of that piece.

Liam is helping her sort things out, as her thoughts and the voices keep confusing her. She should be talking to Kester about this, but sometimes, she feels like he doesn't really care. Like the only reason he's listening and giving her advise is because of his job. And in a way, it is. She knows that he cares, she does, but sometimes, it just doesn't feel that way. It's different with Liam though. She knows that he doesn't have to listen to her. He doesn't have to give her advise. He can always tell her to fuck off whenever she gets on his nerves. But he doesn't. Because they're friends. Because he get it. He understands what she means, even if she can't fully explain herself, he knows, because he's been there.

She wishes she was more like Liam. She wishes that she didn't give a flying fuck to what other people thought about her. But, unfortunately, she does. She cares about what they say. She cares about what they say to those shes with.

She cares too much.

Then she thinks too much.

Then the voices come.

And they win.

Because nobody's fighting in her corner.

Because she's alone.

"Finn deserves someone who can look at herself while she's naked and not be disgusted in what she sees. He deserves someone who is beautiful, confident, and open. Someone who he's not embarrassed about. Someone who can make him happy, make him laugh, and keep him smiling. Not someone who is just a loud, mad, fat blob, who tried to kill herself." Rae replied, scowling sadly at nothing in particular.

She wasn't what Finn needed. She couldn't make him happy they way he could her. _I would end up drowning him in either my fat or my madness_. She thought to herself bitterly.

"But how do you know?" Liam questioned.

"What?"

"I said, how do you know? How do you know that's what Finn feels? How you know if _you _are or are not, all of what you just said he deserves, to Finn." He raised his eyebrows, silently daring her to answer him.

_His eyebrows don't even compare to Finn's._ Rae mused. _I could stroke Finn's eyebrows all day and not get bored._

"Oi, big bird."

"Huh?" She asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts. Liam just stared at her with a look that said 'I'm not repeating myself', until she remembered. "Oh, right. Uh, well. I don't know if he thinks that exactly, but-"

"But nothing. You won't know unless you talk to him."

"But-"

"No buts." His firm tone caused Rae to huff out in frustration and she was about to give him a right ear full, but he simply ignored her and carried on speaking. "Listen, you need to talk to Finn about what you're feeling. The poor lad probably doesn't even understand. We both know that you're in love with him, but as I don't know the kid I can't tell you that he loves ya too, _but _I have seen the way he looked at ya when you two were still together, and he's definitely feeling more that just a fancy towards you. I'm not saying that you two should get back together right away, but you need to start again. He got to know Rae, 'the girl who was hiding a part of herself'. He needs to get to know Rae 'the mad girl but still Rae' Rae. A clean slate would be good right now, and not just with Finn, with the rest of ya little mates as well."

The room was silent for awhile, Rae was deep in thought, obviously thinking over everything Liam just said, and Liam was watching Rae carefully, hoping that she would take his advise.

The silence was broken when Rae started nodding her head determinedly. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I need to do it. Just stuck it up and do it. I need to put the man back in woman and just do it."

Standing up from Liam's bed, still nodding her head, she headed out of the door, not wanting to wait another moment, just in case she loses her confidence.

Nodding his head along with her, Liam watched proudly as Rae made her way out of his door, she turned back to him though, giving him a grateful smile and a meaningful thank you, then continued on her way.

"Go get him, big bird." He smiled as he called out to her.

As Rae started down the street, the one thing you can tell from her body movements, was that she was on a mission.

One she very much planned on ending in success.


	2. part 2

There he is. Leaning back against the wall by the side of the pub smoking a fag and looking as delicious as the last time she saw him.

Rae's not really a fan of smoking but she couldn't help to admire the way Finn's lips moved around his fag.

Oh how she missed those lips.

_God help my ovaries. _Her subconscious muttered.

"Ok. Just walk right up to him and let it all out." She breathed to herself, re-gathering all her confidence she felt no less than five minutes ago. "There is no reason to back out now."

Striding over to where he was standing, she waited for him to spot her before she started speaking.

"Rae. What you doing here?" Finn asked, clearly surprised to see her in front of him.

He hadn't seen her in a while so he took his time carefully reprint her image in his brain. She was styling out a plaid shirt with a rolling stones t-shirt underneath and black leggings with her red converse shoes. Her hair was down with small, barely there, waves that the wind decided to control. Her boobs were still in their shape and he couldn't help a little smirk pull at the corners of his lips. He wondered if she even noticed how much he loved her boobs. She's still beautiful. It's a shame that she can't see it.

He frowned at his last thought. He wanted to show her how beautiful she was.

If only she would let him.

"Listen. I'm mad." She started, feeling her nerves settle in. Seeing Finn about to interrupt her, she quickly continued. "Just, shut up for a minute yeah?"

Sighing at her in defeat, Finn gave her a nod and waited patiently for her proceed.

"I'm crazy. I have weird thoughts running through my mind that are way too embarrassing for me to even try to explain. The voices in my head hate me. They belittle me and make me do and believe stupid things. I hate the way I look," Her voice cracked a little and Finn, without much thought, took her hands in his. "But I haven't got the strength or the willpower to change it."

"Rae-" Finn whispered but she cut him off.

"I don't accept myself. I'm not good at anything important. I say and do the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times. I've tried to kill myself when things got too much, _but _I'm trying to get better." A tear escaped Rae's eye as her words kept flowing from her mouth.

Finn, having his assumptions about how Rae viewed herself confirmed, was at a loss for words. Not that he usually uses them. He gently wiped away her tears while his own eyes filled with them too.

It was weird, to both Rae and Finn, by actually hearing Rae's words. They both knew they were there, Rae more so than Finn, but having them spoken was hitting them both hard.

"I'm trying to accept what I am. I'm trying to ignore the voices. But it's hard Finn. And every time I think that I'm alright, I snap. The voices return, and I'm back to square one. I push everyone away because of it. You don't need someone like me. You don't need some crazy fat blob hanging off your shoulders."

"Stop talking about yourself like that Rae. Stop telling me what _I _do and do not need." He whisper-shouted, not wanting to raise his voice.

"But it's true. You, and everyone else, deserve better. They deserve a stable friend and you deserve someone who you can be proud of. But these past few weeks that I haven't spent with you and the gang… I just… I can't deal with it. I need you. All of you. Even if we can't be friends right now, could you please just say that we will be friends again sometime in the future, even if you don't mean it. And I know that I shouldn't be asking this of you but- _I _don't deserve you. Any part of you. But I can't stand being away for you Finn, I-"

Rae's breathing was becoming sharper and was coming out in irregular pants. She hadn't planned on sharing all of this with Finn but the filter between her brain and her mouth weren't working. She willed herself to just shut up. It's not like he cared away.

…Right?

Well, that was obviously a lie seeing as they were _both _wiping tears from each other's cheeks.

_When did I start crying? _Rae inwardly asked herself. _And when did Finn start crying?_

"Rae…" Finn paused, not quite sure what he was going to say. "Is that why you ended it? Because you don't like yourself? Because you _think _I deserve someone better?"

All Rae could do was nod. The mix of pain and anger on Finn's face stopped her from talking. She felt ashamed of herself in that moment. She said too much. And all of what she said was true. (Or so she thought) Finn's tears had stopped, but there were still some left, unleashed in his fire-blazing eyes. She dropped her hands from his face and was about to apologise, but he beat her to it.

"Why didn't you just talk to me! I could have helped you. I dunno how but I would have tried. Rae. You don't see yourself how I see you. How the rest of them sees you. We all love ya and accept ya for all that ya 're. We aren't goin' anywhere. _I'm _not goin' anywhere."

When she dropped her eyes, Finn gently but firmly moved her head so that she had no other choice but to look back in his eyes. Once he had her attention again, he continued.

"You've got to meet us halfway. You got to meet _me _halfway. I don't know if I can take away the voices, but I can try my hardest to overpower them with mine. I might not know what to do or what to say at times but I will listen to whatever you have to say. I will always be here for ya Rae. I need you to trust me." He pleaded. His eyes making Rae's insides melt, but her lips started to move with her consent.

"But what about everyon-"

"Fuck everyone else! Do you really think that I give a flying fuck to what those dickheads think? They don't know the annoyingly stubborn, but beautifully amazing women you are."

Both Finn and Rae had their eyes closed by now. They couldn't believe what they were saying, especially Finn who can never really express himself, but all of it was true. There was no going back from this. They need to get it off their chests and now just happened to be the moment.

Finn, feeling proud of his words, whispered lovingly, the words he's wanted to say since she came over. "You, by my side, is all that I need. As my friend or as my girlfriend… well, that ball's in your court."

He was giving her an option. He knew what he wanted but he didn't want to push her into something that she wasn't ready for.

"We should restart."

"Restart?" Finn asked, confusion stretched on his face.

"Get to know one another again." She stated, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Ok..?" His own smile forming, but his was more in amusement and confusion.

Stepping back, she stretched out her hand, offering it Finn in a handshake.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Earl. But call me Rae."

Catching on to what she was doing, he released a soft chuckle before playing along.

"Well, I'm Finn Nelson. But you can call me Finn."

Sharing a laugh that, to both, felt like they haven't shared in years, Finn offered Rae his arm, as he asked, in an overly posh way, "My darling, but not-so darling friends are inside this God awful building, would you do me the honor of being in their presents?"

Pretending to think about it, Rae pulled a face before shrugging. "Doesn't sound too bad."

"That's my girl." He whispered in her ear before leading her inside.

As they entered the pub, both of their hearts were hammering against their chest.

They may not be back together, but this newfound friendship that they're building will lead to a stronger relationship for the future.


End file.
